Phobia
by Fallende
Summary: And suddenly Kanda became aware of every little touch, talk, and simple contact between two males. It haunted him along every damp street of every mission, in the deepest and cob-webbiest corners of his mind. Kanda had become quite the homophobe.


**A//N:** I don't own -Man. That belongs to Katsura Hoshino, as much as a _wish_ it belonged to me. **R&R** please, peeps.

---------

That was all it took- that one, simple glance into Komui's office- to make Kanda realize his true fear. His eyes grew wide with shock, the scene reflecting off his eyes. Reever was bent over the top of the desk looking horrified, Komui on top of him, finger hovering over the other's chest. And then the dark-haired Asian bolted, leaving a confused Komui looking after him before turning back to his scientist, mumbling, "what's his problem?"

Reever feebly attempted to get back up, only to be pushed back down by the curly-que. "Oh no, don't think you're getting off that easily. People who look at my precious Lenalee like that get capital punishment." And he produced at scalpel from his front pocket, Reever squeaking and whining about how thoughts such as that never crossed his mind...

---------

And suddenly Kanda became aware of every little touch, talk, and simple _contact_ between two males. It haunted him along every damp street of every mission, down every dark hall of the order, in the deepest and cob-webbiest corners of his mind. Kanda had become quite the homophobe.

His current mission was with one of his current suspects of _the crime_, his Baka Usagi. Well, Lavi wasn't really his. But nobody else ever called the redhead 'baka usagi', he considered it his own nickname for the boy. NO, Kanda was not childish. Not even a little.

They were walking calmly, (well, Lavi anyways. Kanda was quite annoyed), Lavi chattering away, Kanda glancing around ivy tendrils and old gothic buildings, looking for signs of innocence.

Suddenly his eye caught on something he hadn't wanted to see, and he instantly regretted forcing his attention to the front door of a run-down shoe shop. Standing outside, facing each other with their arms around one another's waist, were two teenage boys. And _fucking christ_, their faces were flowing together until they were litterally _conjoined_ in that sickening form of strong emotions that he hadn't learned about until _after_ he'd escaped from his prison. **(*)** They were kissing. Those two teenage males, _both existing with Y chromosomes_, had their lips practically glued together.

And when he'd finally recovered enough to tear his eyes disgustedly away from the _sinners_, his ears were met with the obnoxiously high-pitched laughter of the Usagi. Jesus Christ, the Baka was fucking _laughing at him_.

"Yuu- Yuu-chan, you're _face_!!" He was laughing so hard he was almost crying. "You- the almightly Yuu-chan is showing emotion!! He's actually showing _fear_!!" And again the usagi was thrown over in a fit of hystericals, breath coming heavily as he vainly tried to get some air in his system. "I didn't think it was possible!!"

"Shut the _hell up_, Usagi, you're drawing attention." Kanda said, whacking the top of the fiery red hair with Mugen's sheath. "Besides, how in the _damn hell_ can you be _laughing_ about _that_??"

Lavi was slowly regaining his composure, lifting a hand to his face to wipe a tear off of his one-eye. "Yuu-chan, you're _face!!_" He repeated, sighing in contemptment. Which met him with yet another whack on the head.

"Don't call me that, Baka." The Asian barked, hands death-gripping his precious sword in rage. "There is nothing _funny_ about that type of _shit_."

However, he wasn't expecting to be shoved roughly against a nearby brick building. "Wha-what??!" He cried, surprised to find the Usagi's face looming only a few inches from his.

"Kanda's a _homophobe_." Lavi'd said it so matter-of-factly, Kanda felt himself backing away from the face and furthur into the wall. "I never would have guessed _that_ to be Kanda's _one and only fear_."

And not only was Kanda surprised by their current position, he also found himself wondering why the hell the redhead was calling him 'Kanda' rather than 'Yuu-chan', and why the hell Lavi's breath smelled so good. Wait, _what_?? "Get off of me." Kanda seethed, glaring right into Lavi's gorgeous, emerald green eye. Wait, where were all these thoughts _coming from _so suddenly??!

Lavi simply chuckled, and suddenly the small space between them was cut off by a sloppy kiss.

Kanda's eyes widened slightly at the motion. He hadn't expected to feel chapped, yet wet, lips pressed roughly against his own. Less then that, he wasn't expecting it to feel so _expierenced_. Scared and suddenly extremely embarrased, (they were still in public, after all) Kanda grabbed Lavi's shoulders and roughly pushed the other off of him, Lavi's back hitting the wet concrete with a slap. "What the _fuck_??!" He spat.

Lavi smiled that goofy-grin of his, and wiped the the dark-haired boy's saliva off his own mouth. "Damn, I was hoping I could deepen that a little more." Was the only explanation he gave, before turning away and walking forward, flicking his hand for the other to follow.

Kanda, convincing himself that he was feeling surprised and sickened to his stomach; yet actually feeling happily light-headed; stumbled after the rabbit, muttering curse words in Japanese and desperately trying to pull his thoughts away from the kiss. As badly as he wanted to cuss the other out about what had just happened, he _really_ didn't want to think about it. Seriously, really. Instead, he uttered out a simple _Che. _Not that he really ever said much more.

Lavi burst out laughing again, crying "You're just scared because you're in denial!!" And he was very pleased by the totally disturbed reaction outlining the other's handsome face. After all, he was only teasing his Yuu ... right??

---------

**A//N: **'Kay, so the **(*) **- for those of you who have read 190 and up, you should know what I mean by Kanda's prison. Those of you who don't, well, go read the manga.  
I hope it was at least mildly entertaining. I did my best because I know I don't write that many fanfics anymore. Please, feel free to review with any comments, or questions you might have.  
And also, if anyone wants to PM me and tell me what AU stands for, I'd be very appreciative. I have a vague idea, but I've never been completely and totally sure...  
Also, if anyone wants to tell me how to write up requests that I've sometimes seen some fics respondong to, I'd love that also. I have this great idea for a DGM fic, but I can't write it since every time I start a chapter fic I always just stop after the first chapter or so.  
AHEM anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
